


月之俘虏（摘录）

by bdfy



Series: 《月》短篇再錄 (3400398 f/ht) [2]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 3400398 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 这次，虽然觉得new刊不行，但为什么迷茫了？只有小说部分，一夜写完的恐怖现象……(;´･ω･)因此，我想如果能赶上装订工作的话，就会出来。仅次于《月之花》的绘本和第二册。虽然这么说，但是内容是短篇，没有连接。因此，以“月之俘”为标题。- “危险的二人” 现在的恶搞，教师设定。小焰是Caa的原学生，一起在学校进行教师的设定。流氓和车站的厕所里说的话。- “「真探」想孕育教授” 欧米茄巴斯设定。由于药物使用，使之变成了那样的肉体这样的话。- “两个人一起变成猫吧” 半兽人。半猫的设定。下次再来喵。做着同轴riba的写法,不过，到正式表演只有UkCaa。含有相反的味道的表达。11/13/558





	1. 危险的二人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [月の虜](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500674) by 3400398. 



> 10193406  
> 3400398  
> A5, 20P  
> R18  
> 2018年10月1日 23:23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在的恶搞，教师设定。小焰是新茶的原学生，一起在学校进行教师的设定。  
> 流氓和车站的厕所里说的话。

某高中。那所学校里有个奇怪的老师。

一个是像英国绅士一样的老男人。另一个是年轻的青年，这边也是英式打扮。这两个年轻人追赶着初老的男人，成为了那个学校的教师。据说他曾是学生。

某天的话，那样的二人的人物。

清晨。乘上拥挤的电车，上班的身姿。

一副厌烦的表情，一面被人强加。被推到对面的门前，动弹不得了。

（所以，我不喜欢这个时间的电车……）

日本这个国家。按时来电车是件好事，但如果是高峰时段，乘车率就超过200%。挤得满满的。

映在门的玻璃上的自己的脸。以及，一般认为是站在后面的人物的身姿。

“啊……”

如果向认识的人的脸呼吁对方的名字，堵住口的他的手。捂着嘴，把脸靠近耳边。

“没想到你在这个时间。莫里亚蒂”

想说被灌入的低的声音在企图什么,不过，口堵塞着。在尽量不发出声音的时刻，只有讨厌的预感。

“我想试一次，老师”

对撒娇的语调和声音，吃惊地摇动肩膀。

“夏洛克……”

脱口而出，呼唤他的名字。这个年轻人到底想干什么？我预料到了，脸上浮现出害怕的表情。

“不用担心。我会按住你的声音。你也稍微享受一下就好了”

说着，一只手捂着莫利亚蒂的嘴，另一只手在衣服上爬行。抚摸着臀部，手向前。

「……ッ！」

为了不发出声音，灵巧地松开皮带，很容易进入衣服下面。将还没有反应的雄性包在手中，轻轻握住，摩擦着。

“……嗯、嗯”

映在玻璃上的自己的脸。而且，这里是电车内，也许会有人注意到。或许是因为这种恐怖吧，肉体过敏地显示出反应。

“意外地，你喜欢能看到的东西吗？”

耳边细语的声音。不对，摇头，摆弄前面的手离开了，向后面走。指尖抚摸着花蕾，腰一下子颤动起来。

“嗯！”

那边，不行

接触的他应该最清楚。因为使用那里，好几次重复着身体。

用手指抚摸干燥的粘膜，进出。尽管还没触碰到关键的地方，肉体还是期待着即将到来的快乐，紧紧的手指。

“……啊、啊……嗯”

只是，被拔出的手指，自然地摇动腰，向在后面的他突出了。福尔摩斯将话语灌入鼓膜中。

“好像很着急？你露出了好像很想要的表情？”

「～～ッ！」

玻璃上映出的自己的脸是不干净的。与平时相距甚远的表情。湿润的眼睛，上气了的脸颊。被说的话不能否定。

伸出手，触摸身后的他。抚摸内八股，向中心。从衣服上面也明白的那样，触摸使之鼓起欲望的那个，忽然使之放松了表情。

在这种状态下，在这种地方盛行的不仅仅是自己，还有一种安心感。

“在这里，不做到最后。我和你不想被炒鱿鱼”

所以不要煽动

耳朵里传来疑惑的声音，半途而废的手离开了。象原来一样地返回moriatty的衣服的话，押嘴的手离开。

“已经到车站了。要下车了？想继续吗？”

为了不让别人听到，在耳边小声地提问时，他点了点头。

正如他说的，电车停了，门开了。乘着人流，两人下车了。工作地点离学校最近的车站。在摸福尔摩斯的时候，完全没有注意到已经过了好几个车站。

“都是因为你，我差点下错车了。”

下了站台，紧紧地瞪着他。但是，只是笑着。

拿起莫里亚蒂的手，从月台向大厅移动的话，笔直地带入厕所。那个理由等清楚地明白，没反抗的事。


	2. 侦探想孕育教授

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欧米茄巴斯设定。由于药物使用，使之变成了那样的肉体这样的话。  
> ※冒頭省略

"教授"

跟其他的从者们说着什么样子的初老的男人打了招呼。并且露出厌恶的他。

“什么呢？福尔摩斯君”

不介意缠绕着不要搭话的气氛的对象开口。

“啊，听说是发生了微小的特异点。我指名要进行调查”

他的发言内容缓和了气氛。哈，被吐出的叹息。

「哎呀哎呀。没办法啊”

如果那样的话只能去房间外面。福尔摩斯也走在莫里亚蒂的后面，到达中央管制室。一操作机器，就开始了移位。

「什！你也一样”

“我和你是……”

对一起变节的福尔摩斯露出厌恶的表情的mority，莞然地笑了。

于是，两人下车是在一个陌生的地方。周围看到的是树木，很明显是在森林中。

“那么，去调查吧，莫里亚蒂”

“我不记得被你命令了”

一边不满的说着，一边操作终端，一边看地图一样的东西一边前进的福尔摩斯，没办法遵从。

几分钟后，在森林中前进，福尔摩斯停下了脚步。已经判断为是时候了。

“啊，教授。有从达芬奇寄存的东西”

迅速拿出来的是两个小瓶子。其中之一就是莫里亚蒂。

“这是什么？”

“在前面站着喝酒比较好。扭曲的可能性很高。在扭曲中，保护自己”

不稳定的特异点。反正，因为是放置不管也消失的地方，有快要崩溃的空间，地方也不可笑。但是，如果那里有魔力反应，不能不调查。

瓶子里的液体靠近眉毛,不过，被说的那样moriatty喝干了液体。同样的福尔摩斯也喝干，踏入脚步。一瞬间，从森林到某个室内的风景发生了变化。是用石壁做的通道吗？

“转移的话，应该不会吧。”

也没有穿过结界

对福尔摩斯来说是无关紧要的话题，向着前方前进。莫里亚蒂追赶着过道行走的年轻人，然后注意到了。

“夏洛克！”

即使叫了声，但还是迟到了。景色一变，在某个房间里。像现代所说的情人旅馆的一室一样的空间。

「你做了什么！」

缩短距离，抓住胸口。解开咬住的moriatty的手，隔着手套掉下吻。

“我一直想把你变成我的东西。为了不让任何人把你夺走，制作既成事实会很快吧？”

毫不畏惧，干脆利落的年轻人。下一个瞬间，一阵电击般的疼痛开始蔓延，随即崩溃。

“啊，但是……”

咚，心脏剧烈跳动。象自己抱紧自己一样地转动手臂，用肩膀呼吸。

看起来很痛苦的样子的moriatty前跪下，抓住下巴，使之提高了。一直凝视着从痛苦中湿润的蓝色瞳孔。

“你知道奥米加巴斯吗？在人类社会里把狼群的阶级合在一起。在这种情况下，与人的性别不同，来自狼群的性格相合。如果是本来的话，我和你也是阿尔法吧,不过，请你成为我的兆头。只属于我的雌性”

别开玩笑了，瞪着我的脸。也有咬紧牙关，忍耐疼痛的事，声音不发出。

“不会让我觉得无聊。能让我开心的只有你。只有你的存在，才能让我生存下去。我决不会再放手你」

对注入了强的意志的翡翠的双眸，使之紧绷身体。从僵硬的莫里亚蒂放开手，抱起他的身体，放到床上。

“福尔摩斯”

好容易喊出名字

“嗯。你变化结束的时候，我的变化也应该结束了。在那之前，什么都不做。还什么都没有呢”

我爱你，詹姆斯

对着柔和的微笑告诉他，他朝房间里的架子前走去。

“哈？”

那个笑容，言词，不是应该被转动的东西，moriatty发出着完全疯狂的声音。

架子上准备的是事先准备好的魔力。寄宿着魔力的液体。

（在孕育之前，要注入多少呢……）

把准备好的几个瓶子搬到床旁边的桌子上。放了好几瓶，坐在床上，触摸莫利亚蒂的脸颊。

“恩”

脱下手套的手，对着冰冷的手触摸到的触感发出微弱的声音。疼痛消失了，热度支配着肉体的状态，因此才注意到。

“夏洛克，摸吧。”

发热的肢体。紧紧地盯着，那双眼睛湿润了。呼吸也乱了。

福尔摩斯听了他的反应、话语后，扬起了嘴角。因为我知道变化已经结束了。

被莫利亚蒂的身体遮住，脸靠近耳边。就像直接震动鼓膜一样。

“这么想得不得了吗？”

“哎呀！”

被混杂着呼吸的低沉声音吓了一跳，上身跳了起来。

「ちが、う。不对，讨厌，爽朗”

摇头，像逃跑一样地往上爬，头碰撞，动作也停止。不安地濡湿了的瞳孔被转动,不过，看起来象在福尔摩斯煽动着一样。

隔着衣服抚摸下肢。那里有雄性高昂。

“啊！”

“热血吗？很快，发情期就方便”

不过，我也知道那样做的可能性很高。

“詹姆斯，你不想心情变好吗？”

虽然很温柔的提问，但莫利亚蒂却丝毫不摇头。残留着理性。

“讨厌，我不想生气。”

身体的变化。明白自己有欲望，明白以这种状态追求对方是很危险的。这是福尔摩斯的目的，所以更加。

看起来很害怕的表情。因为连害怕的表情都感到兴奋，福尔摩斯自己也理解是那样的状况。

“看来，我并不像你那么尊重。放弃吧”

为了不让对方反驳，堵住了嘴唇。舌头侵入口内，缠绕取出。贪婪的接吻。

“嗯……哼、哼……”

粘膜爬行，互相缠绕的舌尖。喝下混杂在一起的唾液的moriatty的身体，微微地颤抖。

“嗯……呼、呼！”

细小地跳跃，离开舌头，把手拿到下肢，发出咯吱的声音。湿润的感觉。进入视野的moriatty的表情。慢慢地，一脸沉淀的样子。

“喜欢接吻吗？”

如果用幼稚的说法，ko君，他坦率地点了点头。

“那么，再来一次”

如果堵住嘴唇，伸出舌头。像拉过来一样转动手臂。

（通过体液提供魔力。这就是他的理性吗……）

在这种情况下，并不是故意提供魔力。只是，如果涉及到性行为，就会变成那样。

“嗯……嗯”

泄漏的声音。嘴唇和唾液混合的声音在回响。积极地缠绕，贪婪的moriati到刚才为止不同着。

「呼、啊……嗯，嗯，啊……”

他的脸上仿佛要说“为什么，为什么？”对那样的表情笑脸。


	3. 两个人一起变成猫吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半兽人。半猫的设定。下次再来喵。  
> 做着同轴riba的写法,不过，到正式表演只有hom新茶。含有相反的味道的表达。

这到底是怎么回事？

那，是二人同时想的事。

打开门，进了房间。福尔摩斯也好，莫利亚蒂也好，仅此而已。

门擅自关上了，被关上了。到这种程度，虽然并不稀奇，但还是被施了什么术吧。两个人的服装变化了。

猫耳朵长的尾巴。黑猫的福尔摩斯和白猫的莫里亚蒂。服装，是俗称的女仆装吧。打扮得差不多。

"Professor"

“什么呢？”

“从刚才开始就觉得很奇怪……”

“这是对我和你施加的策略吧。我也很奇怪”

就像双胞胎一样，只有白色和黑色的姿态是一样的。因为原本的外表不同，虽然不能成为完全的双胞胎，但是作为双胞胎搭配就已经足够了。

这个空间里弥漫着气味，对半只猫形态的两人立刻有效果。总而言之，又是一次。

在铺在地板上的地毯上，啪地一声坐了下来。呼吸变得粗暴和上气了的脸颊。

“喂，詹姆斯”

爬来爬去，接近莫利亚蒂，亲嘴。只是互相碰触的吻，舔着嘴唇。

「シよ？教授。想要侵犯你”

目光炯炯的福尔摩斯。完全，理性飞着。

“不，等一下。说起来，你曾经经历过……”

有吗，听之前打开的舌头侵入了嘴巴。被缠绕唾液，互相缠绕的深的接吻反驳吞噬了。

“嗯……呜呼、呜」

“嗯……啾、唔、唔唔”

漂亮的脸。翡翠的瞳孔湿润，白色的手钻进莫利亚蒂的裙子下。

“呵呵！”

轻飘飘的裙子下面，没穿内衣，直接接触了雄性。被缓慢地勃起的自己触摸，禁不住，声音出来了。

“喂，我抱着你的话，可以做同样的事情，让我做吧？对吧？”

可以吧？撒娇的黑猫。在看上去很可爱的年轻人面前，白猫只有一个吻嘴唇。

“しゃーろく”

即使发出许可也不要用语言，叫名字，稍微张开脚。用湿润的蓝色眼睛和红色的脸颊，静静地抬头看福尔摩斯。

“嗯。哎——”

迅速卷起裙子，把头伸进去。舔舐阴茎，舌头在下面的凹陷处爬动。把舌头插进狭窄的舌头里，像弄湿了中华一样将唾液送入体内。

「哼，嗯，啊……嘿，嘿，六合彩」

可能是因为变成一半猫的原因吧，虽然向着舔着手指前进的福尔摩斯发出了声音，但他的动作却无法停止。粘着质的声音开始回响。

「恩，恩，啊……啊，那里，是」

“这里好舒服？”

把脸从裙子下面出来，用手指按内膜。用手指触摸到的，浅浅的地方有不同的触感。

“啊，啊”

被猛力推的刺激，发出声音，在地板上竖起指甲。明明是跑过去的，却说不好话。

颤抖着颤抖着，像是感觉到了一样用舌头舔了一下。拖拉着手指，拉住他的腰。

“好可爱，哎哟。我的猫”

卷起裙子，用手指触摸的花蕾寄予自己的欲望，一口气使之插入了。

「喵啊啊啊啊！」

啪嚓，发出声音，打入了和手指无法比拟的热块，发出的像叫声像猫的叫声。


End file.
